Meet The Snipes/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 12 I look back at the men, there are about four of them, they wear bandanas to cover up the bottom part of their faces. They all hold machine guns, or a pistol. They are sprinting away from the biters, but they aren’t doing a good job at it. Most of them are wearing vests with the name ‘Save-lots’ printed across it. They quickly spot our car, and raise their weapons. They start firing a barrage of bullets towards the car. “Ron drive, NOW!” I yell. Ron puts his foot full force on the gas pedal, he drives forward a little, but that is stopped when one of our tires is shot, and the car spins uncontrollably. I grip the door as hard as I can, then the car hits a pole, and the pole breaks free of its bearings. I quickly take action and push my door open, and I jump out of the car. Ron does the same, then John, and just as John jumps out of the car, the pole crashes straight through the roof of the car, crushing it, and the supplies, lucky I kept the pregnancy tests in my jacket pocket. I look back at the men, who look back at the biters, and start shooting at them, quickly killing most of them. I look at Ron and John. “Let’s fucking book for it!” I say. “Let’s go!” John says. We quickly get out of our cover, and start sprinting away, and then a bullet rips through Ron’s leg. Ron falls to the ground, gripping the gun wound in his leg. I quickly take out a scarf I kept in my other jacket pocket, and I wrap it around Ron’s wound. I tie it as hard as I can, and then I drag Ron into a cover near us. John follows me, then he takes a peek above the cover, but quickly ducks again as a bullet flies by just where his head was. “Shit, we got to get out of here.” John says. “No fucking shit.” Ron says, groaning in pain after each word. “These people are something different, they want our stuff I bet. They want to kill us for some reason, so we have to distract them for as long as we can.” I say. “If we need to, will we ki-“ John says. I can sense what he was going to say, so I quickly say “No, of course we don’t, we aren’t murderers.” I say. I quickly take out my rifle, and take a peek over the edge with the scope. I look over to the right, where a biter is sitting in the cover, maybe I can lead one of the men to it, let the biter distract him for me. I look at the closest man, and shoot to his left, making him dive for the cover at the right. The biter quickly latches itself onto his leg, and bites out a chunk of it. I put the scope down, and then throw up. I look back up with the scope, I look over to where the man was, and now I see the biter dead, and another man standing near him. The second man takes out a pistol, and without mercy, puts a bullet in the bitten man’s head. I put the scope down again, then I throw up a little again. “Jesus Wesley you okay?” John asks. “No I’m fucking not.” I say. I look back up with the scope, I see two of the men together, searching the pole wrecked car. I look around them, maybe something is there that can distract them. I look around, but nothing, and just then smoke starts to rise from the hood. They go to look at it, and the smoke turns into fire. I quickly look away, but then I can hear the car explode, and I can kind of feel the heat from here. I look back up, searching for the last man, the one who shot the bitten man like nothing, but I can’t find him anywhere. I look around, but then I feel cold steel but against my head. I put the scope down, and look to my right, and I see the last man, standing there with his gun to my head. He talks, but not to me, to John and Ron “Either of you even flinch, and I blow his little brains out.” He says. I place my rifle down calmly, then I slowly look up. “We don’t want any trouble.” I say. “Neither did I, we just wanted your stuff, but then you go and get the rest of my people killed. You know, I got a whole store full of more of my people, I could bring them here, and they could tear you apart. Why don’t I just do that now.” The man says, and I can see his finger enclosing on the trigger. And absentmindedly, without thinking, I push his gun quickly away from my face, I take out my pistol, and I put a bullet in his stomach. The man stumbles back a little, then collapses to the ground. I look down at the man, he bleeds out slowly, and starts begging for mercy. I look at this monstrosity I just did, this atrocity of a human act I just did. I quickly toss the gun away, and I turn back at John and Ron stare at me, looking a little fearful. “Let’s go.” I say, and I can feel tears start to fill my eyes. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues